Fall of the Chosen One
by AEStarWars
Summary: Obi-Wan lies down near-dead, but after receiving a gift from a man in the future. Obi-Wan wakes up with a new aim in life. Satine and Obi-Wan romance fic. This story details what happens before Episode IV in the Luke Kenobi Universe. Going to be rewritten soon, very soon.
1. Chapter 1: A New Lust

Chapter I

**This is not a sad story, sure, it's second category is tragedy, but it's got a happy ending. I promise! I also posted this story today instead of Resurrection of the Father because I didn't have time**

Darkness. Anger. Heartbreak… Sadness

That was the only things that Obi-Wan Kenobi felt right now. Anakin Skywalker, his former student, and the prophesied Chosen One has fallen towards the Dark Side. He was now Darth Vader. Darth Vader, Sith Apprentice, to Darth Sidious, now the Emperor of the Galaxy. And former Jedi. Obi-Wan felt very heartbroken right now. Never so has he felt that much. All he knew was destroyed

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you" He told Vader

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Vader exclaimed

"Anakin! The Chancellor is evil!" Obi-Wan exclaimed back at Vader, trying to redeem him

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Vader snarled

Those words made Obi-Wan realise that Vader was now permanent "Well then you are lost!" He roared back

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do then, he had to kill his friend and former student. They duelled furiously, Vader was relentless at killing his former master, Vader now only recognised Palpatine as his master. Vader was really close to winning, then Obi-Wan jumped to land

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted

"You underestimate my power!" Vader exclaimed and waited

Obi-Wan was confused for a while at Vader's patience. Vader took that opportunity to jump. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do, Vader stabbed Obi-Wan in the chest. Obi-Wan went rolling dangerously close to the lava, Obi-Wan took a few climbs forwards as he saw Vader's golden eyes

"You were the Chosen One! It said that you would destroy the Sith not join them!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he screamed in agony from the stab wound

"I have defeated you, now I will leave you for dead" Vader told Obi-Wan, cementing his new identity

"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan shouted at Vader, now lying on the ground, left for dead, he closed his eyes, anticipating for the moment his consciousness will go off permanently

Obi-Wan felt himself more elevated, instead of more downed, he saw the figure of someone he did not know

"Father" The man said

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked

"I am your son, Luke Skywalker Kenobi, I am speaking from the future" Luke explained

"Son? Who do I marry?" Obi-Wan asked

"I am merely your adopted son, and now, I should be in the womb of Senator Amidala, but you adopted me after I was born" Luke told his father

"But who is your mother" Obi-Wan prompted

"Duchess Satine Kryze is my mother" Luke answered

"But she's dead" Obi-Wan told his apparent son

"I was sent into your mind in the past, to give you these force abilities to revive Duchess Satine, take back Mandalore, and help everyone bring balance back to the force!" Luke exclaimed as he disappeared

Obi-Wan felt a surge in his midichlorians, he now needed to wake up, he woke up, and saw the mark on his chest gone. He now needed to see the biological mother of his son. Or will be his son. He saw C-3PO and R2-D2 standing, waiting for him

"Ah! Master Obi-Wan! I'm afraid that Master Ani has taken Mistress Padmé to an unidentified hospital!" C-3PO exclaimed

"Blast it! We will need to chase them! Come on R2, and Threepio!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he took Anakin's Jedi Star Fighter "I can track Padmé's ship to the now Imperial medical base in Poliss Massa, we will try to intercept them there, call Senator Organa" Obi-Wan ordered R2-D2

C-3PO was uncomfortably stashed behind the seat of the Star Fighter, and R2-D2, on his normal dock, called Bail Organa. They got on a hyperspace ring and jumped to hyperspace when Bail responded

"Yes Master Kenobi!" Bail exclaimed

"We have run into a predicament, I will need a quick escape in Poliss Massa once I complete this mission" Obi-Wan told Bail

"Poliss Massa! What are you going to do there?" Bail asked

"I am going to kidnap the two children of Vader and Padmé" Obi-Wan answered

"Why?" Bail asked

"Because the force told me to, the babies are important, for all our futures!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Ok, I will meet you there!" Bail exclaimed and cut off

Obi-Wan then ejected from the hyperspace ring when Padmé just died

"No… No… NOOO!" Vader exclaimed as red lightning came out of his hands and got to Padmé

Vader was confused, but then realised that he found the power he needs to revive Padmé. She woke up slowly, to Vader's kiss

"Ani, I had a nightmare" Padmé told Vader

"Well, all your nightmares are gone, The Jedi Order is dead, the Clone Wars is over and we can live together" Vader reassured

"The Jedi Order… dead?" Padmé muttered to herself as she realised that her nightmares were true, and then Vader's comlink beeped

"Whoop! It's my master! Stay here!" Vader instructed Padmé

Obi-Wan was lucky then, he walked to Padmé, who was happy to see him.

"Hello there" Obi-Wan greeted, referencing the greeting he gave to Grievous on his last duel

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé exclaimed, shocked "You survived the fiasco!"

"Yes, now, what do you want to do with the babies?" Obi-Wan asked

"I know that if I keep them with me, Ani will turn them to Sith Lord and Lady, I don't want that. Take them" Padmé suggested

"Do you want me to take that risk?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised

"Yes, I want you to, take them, make them join the Delegation of the 2000, help them defeat the new Empire" Padmé instructed

"What if Vader sees the babies gone?" Obi-Wan asked

"I will tell him that they were kidnapped" Padmé reassured Obi-Wan

"Ok, thank you, they will be loved" Obi-Wan breathed as he took both of the babies and got on the Jedi Star fighter

Obi-Wan got on the Star Fighter and docked into Bail Organa's Consular Ship. Obi-Wan was greeted by Yoda and Bail. They both put Luke and Leia on two cribs and started talking. It was decided that Bail would adopt Leia.

"She will be loved with us, what about the boy?" Bail asked

"I will personally raise him myself, he will be one of my family" Obi-Wan answered

"Take that risk, you want to?" Yoda asked

"Yes Master, I will take that risk" Obi-Wan was sure of himself

"You will legally adopt him?" Bail asked

"Yes" Obi-Wan answered

"Then, sign here, his name is now Luke S. Kenobi, I will deal with the courts" Bail assured

"Thank you Senator Organa" Obi-Wan thanked and left

So, C-3PO and R2-D2 was left in the possession of Captain Antilles. Bail ordered C-3PO to be mind wiped. Obi-Wan arrived in the Mandalorian Grave, with Anakin's Jedi Starfighter. It saddened him for a while to see that Satine was dead. He started digging for Satine, time was his only element, since he was a wanted man now on every Republic Planet, Imperial Planet. He was also wanted on Mandalore for different reasons. He finally saw Satine's corpse, it still had skin and clothes on. Obi-Wan touched her skin as he got memories from another timeline that would've been better, him going to a red planet for hiding, saw Qui-Gon and Anakin, both alive and were Jedi. He then used the force to give Satine her will to live back, her light blue eyes looked at Obi-Wan's hard blue-grey eyes

"Obi-Wan! I thought I was dead for a while" Satine breathed

"You were my dear, now I have revived you through the force, I love you" Obi-Wan hugged Satine

"But, why?" Satine asked

"This is a real time of need, the Republic has been taken over, by the first Galactic Empire" Obi-Wan answered

"So, how am I going to help you?" Satine asked

"This baby, he is orphaned by a mother who abandoned him willingly" Obi-Wan answered

"Err… I don't get your statement" Satine replied

"Well, his father is now a Sith, his mother wants the Jedi to live on, I adopted him, but I need help, and his future self came to me by the force and told me to revive you…" Obi-Wan was explaining when Satine interrupted him

"And I will marry you and adopt him" Satine guessed

"We need to retake Mandalore first, but without external support, the Jedi have been declared enemies of the Republic!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Oh no! That is horrible, and another reason we need to do so, I am figuring out, the time for pacifism is over, this needs action!" Satine exclaimed, in her soft voice

Obi-Wan and Satine went to Korkie, the nephew of Satine

"Auntie Satine!" Korkie exclaimed

"Yes, I revived her" Obi-Wan told Korkie

"Wait… what?" Korkie asked

"Obi-Wan has learned a force move that can revive people, I need your help to reclaim Mandalore from Maul" Satine exclaimed

"I will do it! I'll call some friends over, and I am so sorry for your losses Obi-Wan" Korkie told them

They all came, and as usual, they were eager to help Obi-Wan and Satine, they all got weapons- just in case, and they stormed into Maul's Palace

"Kenobi! I have been waiting for you!" Maul exclaimed

"Maul, I challenge you! Whoever wins will make Mandalore in their own system of Government!" Obi-Wan challenged, his eyes turning grey-yellow

"Deal!" Maul exclaimed, lighting up his new saberstaff, by mixing his two lightsabers, they were detachable

Obi-Wan hit first, they both duelled, Obi-Wan experienced a lot during these past two days. First being Vader killing swarms of Jedi, then The Clone Wars ending with the Separatists decimated and the Republic turned into an Empire, almost killed by Vader himself and now, having to duel an old enemy, this caused Obi-Wan's rage mounting by a lot, his skin slowly started getting pale and his eyes started glowing a grey-like yellow. His repressed rage was now actually helping him, Maul then started taunting his enemy, it was a wrong move, since mentioning the death of Qui-Gon spoiled the line, Obi-Wan began using a mix of Forms I,II,III and IV in an aggressive way, he started duelling faster than he did with Vader. A death watch trooper saw that Maul might lose, so he charged Obi-Wan, Korkie pushed him down before he could cheat, and Obi-Wan stabbed Maul. He took Maul's saberstaff and detached it

"I claim this sword, and my rightful place as Duke of the New Mandalorian Government!" Obi-Wan shouted

Most Mandalorian troops bowed, some were impressed that the New Mandalorians took over 'legitimately', those who didn't were handcuffed by Korkie and his friends. Bo-Katan Kryze, Satine's sister and another of Korkie's aunts, and was surprised to see Satine alive and Maul dead

"Sister?" She asked

"Yes, it is me, I was revived by Master, err… Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi here, who took over Mandalore" Satine explained

"So, Mas… Duke Kenobi, what are you going to do now" Bo-Katan asked

"Tell everyone to gather up! I will make an announcement!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "And, please, if you broadcast it, please do it only in Mandalore"

Bo-Katan obliged, and Obi-Wan was crowned Duke of Mandalore, Satine became Duchess Kenobi, due to marriage and Luke became Marquess Luke Skywalker Kenobi. It turned out 64% of Mandalore didn't like the Empire since they wanted neutrality for different reasons, so Satine was the face of Mandalore while Obi-Wan was the real leader, Mandalore was starting to train to become a Rebellion to the Empire, so everyone could be safe, everyone's aim now was peace.

**That's the end of the chapter, but don't think it's the end of the story! I mean, I will continue this story, the next update here will be Thursday, with the second fight of the Onderonians then there will be the Grandpa McFly's Adventure update and in Friday, the next chapter. So, that's the schedule until Friday. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE FALL OF AHSOKA TANO_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of a Padawan

Chapter 2

**Sorry I was late, by one day! And you know, I've waited seven months to write this chapter, no really, even though it has been three days from writing this chapter, I planned this seven months ago, before any other of my stories. But this will be as equally focused on as my other stories**

Ahsoka Tano was nervous. She hasn't been this nervous since she left the Jedi Order, she was planning to join back at a time that would've been now, but Order 66 was executed and the Republic was turned into an Empire that hates the Jedi. So, she carefully walked, hood on, lightsabers stowed and making sure no one would recognise her figure, her force bonds were almost intact, her force bond with Obi-Wan was in tip top condition, so she could use the force to talk to Obi-Wan, but her force bond to Anakin was muted, but it showed that Anakin was alive, she deduced that Anakin was held unconscious in a prison. She was unlucky, because just then, Vader jumped in and activated his red lightsaber, a very familiar lightsaber

"Darth Vader, I'm surprised that you want to face me" Ahsoka said, activating her two new white lightsabers

"Oh, you are more valuable to me" Vader shrugged

Ahsoka took off her cloak, Vader preferred to leave his on, for disguise, and they both fought. Vader made sure his face wasn't shown to Ahsoka, he will reveal himself, something that would've not been possible if he was in a suit which in he could not take the helmet off. White and Red crossed each other, Vader was a skilled user in Form V, so he used some moves he learnt recently of going to the dark side, Ahsoka was disarmed, and Vader force lifted her, but did not kill her immediately

"Why aren't you killing me?" Ahsoka noticed Vader has closed his eyes

Vader was searching Ahsoka's memories, She was with Master Luminara Unduli before she came here "Master Luminara Unduli never told you what happened to your master!" Vader exclaimed

"Master Luminara told me everything, he told me you imprisoned him!" Ahsoka exclaimed, angrily

"No, I am your master!" Vader exclaimed, taking off his hood

"How could Master Unduli lie to me! Master?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes, it is me, join me and we can rule the galaxy as Master and Apprentice!" Vader exclaimed

"I will never join you!" Ahsoka snarled

"Fine then, if you wont join me, you will die!" Vader calmly said

Vader then concentrated on the Dark Side, aimed his hands on a fallen Ahsoka, preparing to run. He shot Force lightning at her before she could run, Ahsoka screamed in agony. Captain Rex, another Clone Trooper and Padmé ran towards the sound. Padmé was surprised at the sight of Vader torturing one of his most loved ones, one of her loved ones

"Ani, Stop!" Padmé exclaimed, but to no avail, Vader held Padmé's chin, and threw her to the ground

"I have another idea!" Vader suddenly exclaimed "Take her to the torture room!"

"Yes Sir!" Rex obliged and both of them "You're coming with us little'un"

"I'm not so little anymore!" Ahsoka exclaimed, sending a distress message to Obi-Wan through the force

Ahsoka was taken to Vader's base, which was filled with Clones, more specifically, Stormtroopers. Ahsoka became the more angrier at Vader each passing moment as she was strapped into the Torture Machine, and Vader pressed a button, putting heavy volts of lightning on Ahsoka, stronger than Vader's now-basic force lightning. He was laughing at the poor Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, a baby Luke was playing with toys on his crib with Obi-Wan when the Jedi sensed Ahsoka's pain, it was agonising, he wasn't sure if he could sleep until Ahsoka turned or Ahsoka escaped, Obi-Wan had to wait to see what events unfold. He felt Ahsoka's agony and her distress messages through the force for the rest of the day. When he tried to go to sleep, it became worse. Obi-Wan didn't like Ahsoka being trapped and being forced to take torture, but he literally did not have any choices. The torture stopped sometimes, and he could peacefully sleep when Ahsoka did not get tortured. He woke up badly in the next morning, even Satine noticed Obi-Wan's uneasiness

"Is there anything wrong, my love?" Satine asked

"Good morning Satine! Yes, Ahsoka's being tortured and I can feel it" Obi-Wan told Satine

Satine tried to comfort her new husband when the food was served, but Obi-Wan could feel the dark side slowly trapping Ahsoka, Obi-Wan frowned at the thought of Ahsoka being turned, again. She almost died the last time she turned to the dark side of the force, back on Mortis. The torture finally stopped and Obi-Wan was relieved, but he knew it would start again soon, like always. Obi-Wan wondered what will happen if Padmé tries to meet Ahsoka that moment, knowing that Ahsoka might turn to the Dark Side, she must not know that Luke and Leia was given to the Jedi. He attempted to send a force message to Padmé saying that Ahsoka must not be trusted. He hoped Padmé knew what she was doing.

Padmé, was approaching Ahsoka's cell, she knew Ahsoka was turning to the dark side like her husband, Obi-Wan's message supported that fact. She opened the door using the new fingerprint scanner, a robotic voice welcomed Padmé

"Padmé?" Ahsoka asked

"Hello, Ahsoka" Padmé tried to keep her calm

"So, how is your life with Anakin now?" Ahsoka asked, she knew about the marriage of Padmé and Anakin during the Clone Wars

"Oh, I'm just a normal abused wife" Padmé sarcastically remarked "And, it's Vader now"

"Great! So, do you know any Jedi who are alive?" Ahsoka asked

"No" Padmé lied

"Oh, tell me if you do" Ahsoka told Padmé

"If you don't turn to the Dark Side" Padmé mumbled

"What?" Ahsoka asked, that's when Vader came in, Padmé could almost hear Obi-Wan say 'Uh Oh'

"So, Snips, what about my deal!" Vader sneered

"I will never join you!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Very well then, I have been waiting to kill you!" Vader cackled as he turned on the torture machine to 'Kill'

Ahsoka's agony was never so agonising, Obi-Wan then fell from his throne, a few servants went to stand him up again, he sat on his throne, Vader told Ahsoka she will survive if she joined him, she then felt the monstrous machine turn off, and she tried to stand up, but she was chained by lasers and tortured for so long, that she couldn't stand up, she was on all fours, bending down, almost bowing.

And she said "Yes, Master"

"Good, Good! Ha Ha! Now, you will learn true power, for now, you will be considered an assassin, but later, after we betray my master, we will be the rulers of the galaxy!" Vader exclaimed "Get her a medic!"

Ahsoka was going to be cured, and turned to the Dark Side of the Force, she was unofficially dubbed Darth Cyrin. Obi-Wan fainted when the bond between him and Ahsoka was broken.

**So, now this chapter is complete! For your information, I have big plans for this story, very big, this is going to be a pretty short story, since this is a prologue to my main story of this universe ****The Mandalorian Jedi****. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE CLAN SKIRATA_**


	3. Chapter 3: Clan Skirata

Chapter 3

**I lost schedule yesterday, so I am late to update this by one day. And I know the Inquisitor is older than Vader, but it seemed best for the story**

Darth Sidious, or now known as Emperor Palpatine, was aware of Ahsoka was a prisoner, but has never reported on the status of her for some reason, so Sidious was taken aback when Vader finally came into the Imperial Palace to report on Ahsoka

"Lord Vader, this… is unexpected, so, what is the status of the prisoner?" Sidious asked

"She is no longer a prisoner" Even though Vader's voice did not change, it was still menacing "She has turned and now is learning the arts of the dark side from me"

"Good, Good, I foresee she will be a great assassin, keep training her, once her usefulness will be complete, we will kill her" Sidious plotted

"Yes, my master" Vader said as he left

Sidious became suspicious as Vader left the palace, the apprentice snickered when he finally left the palace, he wasn't going to train Ahsoka as assassin, he was going to train Ahsoka as a full-blown apprentice, so that they could betray the Emperor when the time came. Vader, was now more rebellious than ever, now, and just in case, he was also training the Inquisitor as his own apprentice. He was still growing his own force of Sith. He will destroy the Rule of Two when he betrayed the Emperor. He came to his base to see Padmé talking to Ahsoka happily

"So, what's going on here?" Vader asked

"Master! Your'e wife is pregnant again!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Again? Oh right! Luke and Leia, sadly they were kidnapped" Padmé smirked at the statement 'Kidnapped' "How long to go until the baby is born?"

"Oh, there is seven and a half months left!" Padmé chirruped

"Good!" Vader exclaimed as he sensed the Inquisitor behind him

"Master, I'm here to report" The Inquisitor said

"Do tell" Vader gave a 'go ahead' sign

"Apparently, some pirates have stolen trade supplies that were going to Mandalore" The Inquisitor warned

"Ahsoka, this is your first test, go infiltrate those pirate ships and rescue the trade drivers!" Vader exclaimed

"Yes master!" Ahsoka took a squad and went after the pirates

Mandalore, as you all know, is the planet Obi-Wan ruled, and naturally, he was furious when he heard of the pirates and he hoped that someone would save the trade supplies. But he had more pressing matters right now, Ahsoka was a major loss to the Rebellion before the Rebellion started

"We need a spokesperson!" Bail exclaimed

"We could always try another Jedi, perhaps we could try to track down that Adenan boy" Obi-Wan suggested

"What about someone from your family?" Bail asked

"Satine would be obvious and Luke can't speak yet, ok, I will do it!" Obi-Wan agreed

"Are you sure?" Bail asked

"Yes, and plus, I could always take a code name!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Ok, meet me at the Knightfall Cemetery" Bail requested

Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of Knightfall cemetery, it was a graveyard created to commemorate people who fell while being against Jedi "Ok, but I have a meeting with one Kal Skirata, and a trade dispute to handle"

"Ok, I will see you later my friend" Bail greeted farewell and disconnected, just when Kal came

A servant announced his presence to the Kenobi family, naturally, all of the royal family, and the Skirata Clan were there, but Obi-Wan and Kal would do most of the talking

"Ah! Hello, Kenobi!" Kal greeted

"Hello to you too, Skirata!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "So, will you join our Rebellion

"Yes, but only if you do one thing" Kal said

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, he was prepared to do anything

"Help me rescue my sons, Niner and Darman Skirata from Coruscant" Kal requested

"I will, because I am a person who believes in family" Obi-Wan accepted

"I did not believe a Jedi could have a family, even a son" Kal stopped to look at Luke, who was held at Satine's arms

"That is Luke Skywalker-Kenobi, my adopted son" Obi-Wan introduced

"Yes, until Etain Tur-Mukan" Kal informed

"What! You know where Etain is?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes, she married my son, Darman Skirata, and created Venku Skirata" Kal put Venku on the table

"What happened to Etain?" Obi-Wan asked

"She died at the hands of a Jedi Padawan" Kal sadly shook his head

"Oh, I'm… so sorry, I have the powers needed to revive her, I will do that" Obi-Wan gallantly promised

"You'd do that, for me? Thank you!" Kal happily said

"Yes, I am doing this, for you. Will you be my friend?" Obi-Wan asked nicely

"Of course!" Kal shook his hand

So, began a new friendship between the Skirata and Kenobi families. Obi-Wan took his cloak and went to Coruscant, an act that was mostly contained to Satine. Obi-Wan wore his cloak at all times, and if anybody asked who he is, he said, Duke Kenobi, since he did not change his name, he did not have the need for it, he had all his family and citizens to hide him. So, he reached the graveyard, he and Bail were supposed to meet here. He intentionally took off his hood and kneeled in front of Etain's grave, he kneeled for a while until the stormtrooper squad came for him

"Put your hands up!" The captain exclaimed

"Ok" The Jedi Duke put his hands up, left index finger pointing at Etain's grave and asked "Who is her husband?"

After a little hesitation, a Stormtrooper came from the back and answered "I am!"

"I have the powers to revive her, if I do, will you let me go?" Obi-Wan asked

"Ok, but that's the only condition, and I will let you go!" Darman exclaimed

Obi-Wan used the Force to lift the dirt, and saw her body, skin and clothes on, luckily. Obi-Wan then touched her forehead, and she was alive again

"Ugh, Master Kenobi!" Etain exclaimed

"Hello, what is the last thing you remember?" Obi-Wan asked

"I remember getting killed, by a Jedi Pada… Please, don't arrest me!" Etain pleaded

"It's okay, The Jedi Order collapsed, and I can understand why you would kill the Padawan" Obi-Wan reassured, looking at Darman

Etain hugged Darman and Obi-Wan was forced to kill the other troopers, except Niner, who realised their mistake. Bail came up to them

"So, Obi-Wan, got another revival operation it seems" Bail chuckled

"Yup!" Obi-Wan answered

"So, how's Luke?" Bail asked

"Good, but royalty does get a lot out of me!" Obi-Wan assured

"Royalty?" Darman asked

"Yes, I'm the Duke of Mandalore!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Mandalore!? How'd you get a place there?" Darman asked

"I killed Darth Maul, and I took over Mandalore" Obi-Wan answered "And then, your father, Kal Skirata told me to get you both out of here"

"Ok, continue your meeting" Darman gestured

"So, do you have any idea what you have to do, the risks?" Bail asked

"Yes, I will take them" Obi-Wan answered

"Okay, can I suggest the name, Project Fulcrum?" Bail asked

"Yes, I will take in the Code Name Fulcrum" Obi-Wan answered again

"Shake on it" Bail requested

So, the Rebel Alliance's earliest stage was made, and Obi-Wan left with the Skirata family, for now, Obi-Wan did not have any duties, Bail will tell him if there's a Rebel Cell to guide, the Imperial Palace was in full view of graveyard, where Sidious was cogitating about how he will dispose Ahsoka later when her usefulness is complete. Luckily, he has his Red Guards to protect him in case Vader gets overhead with his attachment to the woman. Vader, in the meanwhile, was training Ahsoka, while he was doing that, he was plotting all his future actions, actions that will lead to Sidious's downfall.

**Reminder: Vader does not have a life supporting black suit in this story, since Obi-Wan lost the duel. Oh! And your wait is over Dragon Force Ranger! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONSEQUENCES OF CLAN SKIRATA_**


	4. Chapter 4: Tatooine

Chapter 4

**I made a new strategy that will probably lower the one day late case, since yesterday was a break day for the writings, I decided that I will write all chapters 1 day before posting when possible, and then write the same day as posting if not complete. I also found out a way to mix the canon and legends timelines together, now, both Galen Marek and Fulcrum (Obi-Wan this time) will exist, but they will help the Rebellion in different ways.**

Obi-Wan came with the Skirata Family to finish the meeting. The Skirata family was promoted higher in Society and both of those families will be friends for years.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan for bringing my children to me" Kal thanks

"Oh, no thanks are needed, I just wanted to help a friend" Obi-Wan remarked

"But thank you anyway, for what you did" Kal said, and the whole clan left

So, Obi-Wan was back sitting on his throne, he began getting a bit sad about the Jedi, so he ordered one of his servants to bring a multi-use data pad for him, he played a game called Snake on it for a while until Satine came to him

"So, what are you doing?" Satine asked

"Oh, nothing, I'm just bored that's all" Obi-Wan answered

"Doesn't seem like boredom to me" Satine asserted

"Fine. I just miss the Jedi Order" Obi-Wan told his wife

"Who are Luke's birth relatives?" Satine asked

"They live on Tatooine, Hutt Space, Outer Rim. Uncle works as Moisture Farmer" Obi-Wan identified

"How much do you know of Luke's birth family?" Satine asked

"A few, if Anakin had a stronger bond with me, I would've known everything about Luke's birth family" Obi-Wan answered

"Yes, such a pity his family abandoned him and his sister, I think we should go visit them" Satine suggested

"No, I mean, sure meeting Owen Lars and his wife might be good, but Luke is not a Skywalker anymore" Obi-Wan tried to shy out

"Then why does the 'S' in his name stand for 'Skywalker'?" Satine asked, trying to make Obi-Wan have some fun

"Fine, only because you asked me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Let's go then" Satine told her husband

So, they both went to Tatooine, the royal family insisted that they go alone, but Kal insisted that they carry arms, so Obi-Wan had his lightsaber and Satine packed a Blaster on her new utility belt. They both landed their ship on Docking Bay #92 and went for Mos Eisley Catina, Obi-Wan wore a refitted version of Mace Windu's Grey Robes and Satine wore a refitted version of Obi-Wan's Padawan Robes.

"So, this is Skywalker's home planet?" Satine asked

"Tatooine, Outer Rim. Yes, it is, were just going to meet the Lars Family, and I personally want to build a residential area here, might help me find more Jedi" Obi-Wan remarked

"Ok, now, let us go and find the Lars family" Satine told her husband and walked away to a carriage, making Obi-Wan follow her.

Obi-Wan was the one to drive the carriage, Satine was sitting beside him and their luggage was at the back, Obi-Wan made the horses stop when they reached Watto's shop. They saw Watto cleaning up the shop

"If I still had the Skywalkers to clean up the shop" The toydarian muttered

"Hello There!" Obi-Wan greeted

"Who are you?" Watto asked

"Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi, of Mandalore" Obi-Wan introduced "And this is my wife, Duchess Satine"

"What are people of high class doing at my shop?" Watto asked

"Were looking for someone" Obi-Wan answered

"Who?" Watto will have no chance if he disrespected them

"Anakin Skywalker's Relatives?" Satine asked back

"Oh! Well, his mother's dead, his wife's on Coruscant from what I hear, his step family, they live near Anchorhead" Watto saw their frowning faces "That's all I know

Obi-Wan thanked the Toydarian Junk dealer and rode the carriage to Anchorhead, and they stopped there, they were in luck since the Lars family were leaving the city, Obi-Wan called out to them, and they responded, Owen did not recognise him until he introduced himself, then Owen recognised him from Anakin's descriptions. They both rode to the homestead, where Obi-Wan saw the grave of Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's mother. He saddened a bit when he remembered that this grave was another cause of Anakin being turned to the dark side of the force. He went in when Owen introduced the family to Beru

"It's a surprise for the Royal Family of Mandalore to be here!" Beru exclaimed

"Yes, yes, it's a surprise to the entire planet, but I want you to meet your birth stepson, Luke Skywalker-Kenobi" Obi-Wan introduced the baby

"So, wait, our family has a royal?" Owen asked

"No and yes, Luke's adopted to us, but if you look at it from a certain point of view, yes" Obi-Wan told the moisture farmer

"Hmm… kinda cute" Beru commented

"Thanks" Satine thanked Beru

They all talked a bit more until Obi-Wan Kenobi decided they should get going, and Owen told them that some royals have a house somewhere around the galaxy for vacation, Obi-Wan decided to make a peaceful house beside the Jundland Wastes, but Owen decided against it, saying 'The Jundland Wastes are so filled with Tuskens that it's hardly peaceful'. Satine then decided near the Lars homestead, and so, they hired some workers to build a house near the Lars homestead, it was also mostly underground, Obi-Wan decided to make the house smaller than the Lars homestead, so the Tatooine Kenobi Retreat had three bedrooms, four bathrooms, one kitchen, a living room, a play room that Luke will use and a dining room. It was scheduled to be complete in one year. They went back to Mandalore and entrusted the house to the Lars until it is complete.

**The next chapter will be a dark side chapter, meaning that it will star Vader and Ahsoka. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE BATTLE OF THE WOOKIES_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rise of Darth Starkiller

Chapter 5

**This is a dark chapter starring Sith, and this chapter has legends elements**

There was no hope for the Jedi, almost. After Order 66 has been executed, the Jedi surviving went into hiding, but the most notable one was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who hid himself as a leader of Mandalore. These were one of the things that the Jedi Rebellion forming on Kashyyk were thinking, now, they were talking about the loss of one of their best Jedi, Ahsoka Tano

"Now, if we stay on the past, it might lead us to our downfall" Master Luminara Unduli warned

"Stay on the past?! We just lost one of our best troopers!" Quinlan Vos fumed

"Silence! We can't fight the Empire if we fight ourselves!" Kento Marek exclaimed

"Oh no! The Empire!" Barriss Offee screamed, seeing the repainted Star Destroyers in the sky

"We must prepare our battle positions, I feel the Sith Lord is after us!" Luminara exclaimed, just when a strong Force Lightning attack killed most of the masters

"Ha Ha, let's see, only Kento and Mallie Marek, Master Luminara and Knight Offee survived!" A female voice chuckled

"Ahsoka! You have betrayed us!" Luminara blamed

"No, you lied to me!" Ahsoka accused

"It was true, from a certain point of view" Luminara argued  
"Don't bother my apprentice! We will defeat them!" A hooded figure promised, and attempted to open a force storm, but failed since he did not have enough training, so they both activated their lightsabers, so did the Jedi

"Kento, go back to your home and help the back of the battle! Mallie, go help the front battle and me and Barriss fight the Sith!" Luminara ordered, which all of the Jedi obliged

"Who are you Vader?" Barriss asked, showing her latest display of anger, something she got from being locked up in a prison cell due to her crimes in the Jedi Temple

"I will tell!" Vader sneered as he did a upward slash at Luminara, who deflected it with a horizontal spin

All of them duelled, Ahsoka and Barriss fought, which wasn't new, but the sides were switched for them, and Vader and Luminara fought, which wasn't uncommon due to Vader's latest acts, but it never happened before. Ahsoka tried to stab Barriss, who punched her in return and jumped to the roof of the two floor building with her master, the Sith did the same afterwards. They both duelled, Ahsoka changed her new lightsaber's crystals to red, showing her new Sithly Identity, she used a upper stab with a jump, force pushed when she reached the ground jumped up again and stabbed Barriss in the chest, and she died. She walked towards the duelling Vader and Luminara, Luminara used a forward stab, Vader dodged it, and used a side slash in return. Ahsoka joined in, and Vader removed his hood. Luminara opened her mouth to say something, then couldn't say anything, she used two side turns and force pushed Vader off the roof, Ahsoka then took Vader's place.

"I am not a liar, your real self has been imprisoned inside a dark shell, break out of it!" Luminara urged

"You lie! Anakin is still alive, still who he is!" Ahsoka exclaimed "You lied to me, to turn me against my master, to do the horrendous act of MURDERING HIM!" Ahsoka shouted as she disarmed Luminara and got her neck between the two blades "Now, for your acts against the First Galactic Empire, you will die"

"So be it" Luminara accepted her fate, and were cut off by Ahsoka's dual blades, Vader came up earlier, but did not fight

"Hmm… Very good Ahsoka!" Vader congratulated "I have a new mission for you, the Emperor wants me to meet him at his palace on Coruscant, for some thing with rebellious Senators, I want you to kill Kento Marek!"

"What about Mallie?" Ahsoka asked

"She died at the hands of Captain Rex and Commander Appo" Vader answered

Ahsoka left to deal with the Jedi Knight, she killed a few Wookies as her skin paled, eyes turned from a smooth light blue to a harsh gold yellow, she never bothered to pick up her cloak, she went to see Kento Marek, standing there with his cloak

"Ah, Tano! I've been expecting you" Kento smirked

Kento's tone made Ahsoka aback a bit but she smirked back "Well, your dear wife is dead, what could I do for her mourning husband?" She activated both of her lightsabers and went into her orthodox reverse grip

They both duelled, Ahsoka was a bit tired from her duel with Luminara and Barriss, but she could hold on. Kento used his normal Form I, which was ineffective against the brute agility of Ahsoka's mixed Forms IV and V. She suffered from a few cuts, but nothing a bacta patch shouldn't fix, she then disarmed the Jedi and lifted him up into the air, she sensed a strong presence in the force

"I sense someone strong, where is your master?" Ahsoka asked

"You are a fool Tano! Your master killed him at the Jedi Temple raid!" Kento answered angrily, when his son came out

"An offspring?" Ahsoka asked

"Run!" Kento warned his son, who didn't listen, and Ahsoka force choked Kento to death, the child, Galen as Ahsoka sensed, pulled Ahsoka's shot to him, that's when a few Stormtroopers and Captain Rex came

"Blast him!" Rex ordered

"Stand down!" Ahsoka ordered "You all trust me don't you?" Ahsoka saw Rex thinking "Don't you?"

"Err… yes ma'am yes!" Rex saluted

"You will escort me and this kid to Darth Vader's new Military Base on Coruscant" Ahsoka ordered the clone

"Yes ma'am!" Rex called Vader

Ahsoka took Galen to a ship and gone to Coruscant, to Vader's new military base. where they saw Vader, on his new throne, welcoming them. Galen has been renamed to Darth Starkiller, and Ahsoka was still Ahsoka, until they betray the emperor, which Vader will the night of the day he masters the Force Storm. Vader kept Starkiller a secret an will do. Ahsoka, Vader and Galen got new quarters on the Executor, but they chose do that when travelling, otherwise, they will stay in Vader's new military base. Vader only told the things to his master which the master will accept, like the military base.

**Vader doesn't have the suit, so he is more powerful, and more rebellious. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: UNPLANNED CHAPTER, WILL POST LATER WHEN PLANNED_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Invasion of Naboo

Chapter 6

**I finally planned this chapter! It's name tells everything. Note: The Jedi on Naboo are partially made up, they are unnamed characters from the Legends Video Game 'Star Wars: Battlefront II', I just named them**

Naboo is a lush planet strong with the Force and it is home to the Gungan Species, but humans also live there, it's Senator, Padmé Skywalker and it's current Queen, Queen Apalina, were Jedi sympathisers, and they hid Jedi in the palace. This caused suspicion from the Empire, Darth Cyrin, or Ahsoka Tano as most knew her, was researching this.

"Hmm… If you do this, you will be promoted to my Grand Commander" Cyrin tried one last time

"That'd be an honour, ok, the queen is hiding Jedi" The Nubian Captain said

"Congratulations, you are now Grand Commander Istran! Go to Darth Vader, my master, and he will make this official" Cyrin instructed and thought "Actually, come with me, I need to report what you just said, to Vader himself"

"Yes my lady" Istran obeyed the order and they went to Vader's throne

"Yes, snips?" Vader asked

"I found out that there are Jedi on Naboo, now, due to the deal I made, I want him to become my Grand Commander" Cyrin reported

"Ok, now, Istran, come with me, and Cyrin, go kill the Jedi there" Vader ordered

Meanwhile, Padmé and the Kenobi family were talking to each other on Mandalore about Naboo's politics and allegiance

"Yes, and Naboo just put more internal military, Vader has been telling me to put Naboo in order, but I can't risk revealing the Jedi there!" Padmé exclaimed

"Hmm… I suspect Cyrin or Vader might go 'expedite' matters" Satine told her friend

Padmé's comlink beeped "Oh, excuse me"

Padmé went into the bathroom and responded while thinking about how her bathroom was actually better than this royal bathroom. It was Cyrin, and she warned Padmé about rebelling against the Empire, and that they found the Jedi. This made Padmé really alarmed, she literally ran to the dining room

"Woah! What's the matter Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked

"Padmé!" Luke parroted from his cot

Everyone gasped "Luke said his first word!" They all exclaimed in unison

"That's good! But this is not the time for this! I need to move those Jedi that are going to get killed by the Empire as we speak!" Padmé alarmed

"I will go" Obi-Wan calmly stated, and went to now his yellow Jedi Starfighter

Obi-Wan took his ring and jumped to Naboo, to see the Empire invading it. Vader murdered two children that were firing spitballs at them, he cut through them mercilessly. Vader then cut through any rebellious citizens and stormed the palace, Obi-Wan hid his way through. He saw the Stormtroopers easily take out the turrents and surrounded the queen's palace. The Imperials shot any guards and rebellious people, Obi-Wan tried to go in when he felt a tug on his sleeve

"You won't be able to do this alone!" Darman Skirata exclaimed

"Did you remove your inhibitor chip?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes, I did, and so did my brothers!" Darman exclaimed

"Come with me" Obi-Wan prompted, and both of them sneaked into the palace

The Former Clone and Obi-Wan snuck into the Queen's Throne room, in which the Queen and the Jedi were fighting, The Jedi were losing, Kenobi recognised an old man carrying a green lightsaber as Charrs Tarun. He was with his Padawan Cheeto Matarak, and most of the other Jedi were dead. He saw a long, black haired kid escape, he wielded an orange lightsaber, he didn't recognise the kid

"Wasn't he the one who cried after I came back from Mortis?" Obi-Wan asked himself

Obi-Wan jumped into the scene, and into the view of Cyrin

"You have gone too far Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber

Cyrin activated her two red ones "Master Kenobi! You survived! I knew you would!"

Cyrin and Obi-Wan went to a dangerous duel, Obi-Wan used his Form III while Ahsoka used an aggressive Form IV. Obi-Wan noticed that Cyrin was more skilled than ever and her Sith Name

"I gave that away to you on purpose!" Cyrin exclaimed

"I can tell!" Obi-Wan smirked and used a strong Force Wave, pushing the Imperials far away "Come with me!"

Charrs and Cheeto came with him, in time for Apalina to get shot by a sniper

"We failed Master!" Cheeto exclaimed

"Well, don't mind her! Let's go!" Obi-Wan ordered

"He's right!" Charrs seconded and they all ran to the Mandalorian Ship and went to hyperspace

Obi-Wan, Darman, Charrs and Cheeto successfully escaped to Mandalore

"Mandalore?" Cheeto asked

"Very far from the Empire's reach" Obi-Wan noted "A Jedi-Controlled planet, so it should be no problem"

"Jedi-Controlled?" Charrs asked

"Yes, I personally took it from the Sith's hold, not the Sith Empire if your asking, just, rouge Sith" Obi-Wan answered

"So, we could hide here and no one will notice us?" Charrs asked

"Umm… Kind of… you see, the Empire has 4/10 chance coming here, and when they do, hide!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Yeah, I was expecting that" Cheeto confessed

So, Obi-Wan took the Jedi to Satine, who gave them a home in the palace, it was actually Obi-Wan's idea, who intended to hide Jedi in a secret apartment intergrated into the Palace's new design, it has the ability to cover itself in the walls with a push of a remote and almost no one would notice it.

**Yes, Obi-Wan is using his royalty and wealth as an advantage to hide Jedi, but he is secretly part of the Rebellion. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: A'SHARAD HETT (ALSO KNOWN AS DARTH KRAYT)_**


	7. Chapter 7: A'Sharad Hett

Chapter 7

**Note: When I planned this story, the Star Wars Canon wasn't changed, so there will be a lot of EU in this story**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his family was now having a one-month vacation in their new Tatooine house that finished just one week before. Now, it made Obi-Wan uncomfortable that the Tuskens were attacking his area, so he took out two lightsabers, one his and the shoto that Ahsoka lost when she ran from the Clones during the days she left the Order. Kenobi highly regretted what he did during those days, since those days were a huge influence on what happened now. He would still have the Jedi Order if Anakin didn't turn, but if the Jedi Knight didn't turn, his one year old Luke would very well be a Skywalker and Satine, his Satine, would be dead. The Tuskens came and he saw the leader and was scared.

"It, can't be!" Obi-Wan mumbled

"Kenobi! I saw that you survived too" A'Sharad Hett, Tusken Jedi turned dark, exclaimed

"Hett! Your father was a great Jedi, and you dare dishonour his legacy?" Obi-Wan asked

A'Sharad Hett activated his two green lightsabers and Obi-Wan activated his blue one and Ahsoka's yellow one. They both duelled. Obi-Wan used sheer agility he learned after the Jedi lost, utilising Form IV.

"Ataru! But you haven't used that since" A'Sharad was genuinely confused

"Since I was a Padawan, I thought I used it again" Obi-Wan said and duelled again

Obi-Wan, the one with the more training, but this was a hard duel anyway. With the Tuskens, Satine and Luke watching. Obi-Wan then found a opening and quickly cut off A'Sharad's arm and a bit of his cloth. In Tusken Culture, it was forbidden to expose skin, and without two hands, he could not hope to wield traditional Tusken Weapons. So all the Tuskens left

"Obi-Wan! Kill me now! Please!" A'Sharad pleaded

"No! I refuse to kill you, but, I will banish you from Tatooine and Mandalore, and you are to never return" Obi-Wan objected

"I understand why you will banish me from Tatooine, but why Mandalore?" A'Sharad asked

"I am the ruler of Mandalore" Obi-Wan answered "And before you ask, I took the position from a rouge Sith that isn't affiliated with the Empire at all"

"I will listen to your demands" A'Sharad agreed

"Wait!" Luke exclaimed

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to show that he's annoyed

"Why not he stay with us, like two Jedi?" Luke asked

"He ruined what his daddy wanted him to do" Obi-Wan answered with words that Luke understood

"Why not we try to reform him, like you said, exile is the path to the Dark Side" Satine seconded her adopted son

"Oh yeah, okay! Demand change. You will stay at Mandalore and you will work for us" Obi-Wan told A'Sharad

"Hmm… that sounds like a better deal. I'll take it!" A'Sharad became very happy

Obi-Wan, his family and A'Sharad went to a local Catina, where Obi-Wan went to get late news, he walked around and when they almost got out, Obi-Wan heard the name 'Ferus Olin', Obi-Wan knew Ferus, so he went to listen to the news

"Yeah! Ferus's Rebellion failed, luckily he escaped with his life, I think he should be in Belassa by now" One man told the other

Obi-Wan walked out, calmly, but rigidly

"Whats wrong?" Satine asked

"Watch Luke for me, I'm going out on a mission!" Obi-Wan gloomily exclaimed

**So short of a chapter! Sorry! But I wanted to make it more dramatic. Also, here's a fact, this is the first chapter of any story that I wrote for this site that I posted on iPad. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: RIVAL OF DARTH VADER_**


	8. Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission

Chapter 8

**I like Ferus Olin to a certain extent. Just that I kinda like Anakin more, as characters.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master just landed on Dagobah. Crickets were chirping everywhere in the lush, deep green forest. Obi-Wan normally didn't go in this forest, but his knowledge that Ferus Olin was still alive made him bound to meet the diminutive Jedi Grand Master

"Master Yoda" Obi-Wan bowed when he heard footsteps

"Good to see you it is, how is young Kenobi?" Yoda asked, referring to Luke

"Oh. Luke's fine! I recently found out that one certain Ferus Olin was rebelling against the Empire" Obi-Wan answered

"Rescue him you must, hasn't completed his training, he has, go to the place he is. And give him a master" Yoda insisted

Yoda and Obi-Wan talked a bit about their lives and Obi-Wan was promoted to being the Master of the Order. Obi-Wan was kind of impressed with that title, but was a bit doubtful of his own powers. Yoda reassured him, telling that Obi-Wan was powerful enough and let his powers evolve until he becomes one of the most powerful force users.

Obi-Wan first considered Siri Tachi to be his master again, but remembered that Siri was dead, if she wasn't, then Obi-Wan would've not taken Mandalore back from Maul and he would have a wife name Siri Kenobi with the same son, different mother.

Obi-Wan stopped there since he couldn't imagine Luke not having Satine as his mother. Anyway, now, he had to go to the new Imperial Base on Belassa, Obi-Wan became relieved when there was no Sith Presence there.

'I really don't want Sith here, because something about Ferus Olin, Vader would collect him, and I have no mood to listen to his whines, wait… did I just think that?' Obi-Wan thought and shook off his thoughts immediately

Obi-Wan used the force to go to a shop, Olin and Lands, Obi-Wan presumed that Lands is a friend of Ferus. Obi-Wan asked a tailor where the owners are, which she claimed that 'the store closed and the owners disappeared'. Obi-Wan, a bit lost from that, went to the street. He met a young boy, and a squad of Stormtroopers came along and the Master of the Order was forced to hide, and that was the place that housed the young boy, the boy introduced himself as Trever Flume and Obi-Wan wore a hood before the boy met him, and so Obi-Wan introduced himself as 'Fulcrum', a name given to him by Senator Organa.

Obi-Wan and Trever went to a hospital which housed Lands. Obi-Wan and saw Lands, when inside, he still took the identity of 'Fulcrum'. Obi-Wan sneaked into his prison cell and unlocked him, and sneaked out with the recent prisoner. Lands told Obi-Wan the location of where Ferus was hiding.

Later, Obi-Wan looked around, and then, he heard where Ferus Olin was with extended Force Hearing. He knocked the door and heard a 'Come In'

"Hello, Ferus" Obi-Wan told Ferus, voice disguise off

"I'd recognise that voice anywhere! Obi-Wan?" Ferus asked

"Yes, it's me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "And I bought friends"

Obi-Wan was flanked by the rest of the Eleven, Ferus was excited. Ferus lightened up

"I've got a perfect hideout where we don't have to worry about troopers" Obi-Wan told Ferus

"Where?" Ferus asked

"Mandalore" Obi-Wan answered

Ferus and Obi-Wan went to Mandalore, their feet was clinking in the normal glass floors of the lush planet. It was peaceful like always, birds were chirping, trees were moving along with the soothing wind. Obi-Wan liked this scenery more than Tatooine, and he considered staying here for a few years before moving back to Tatooine again. Life was good for the Jedi Master, he opened the doors to the palace and saw Satine sitting in the top right chair of the huge dining table, and on the left, from top to bottom were sitting A'Sharad Hett, Charrs Tarun and Cheeto Matarak (The Jedi from the last few chapters). Obi-Wan sat on the Head Seat, it was heavily ornamented with gold and silver. Ferus sat beside Cheeto

"And I thought Jedi were forbidden to carry possessions" Ferus teased

"That was the Old Jedi Way, and plus, I am a Jedi Master of the Order" Obi-Wan corrected

"But Leader of Mandalore? I saw a poster" Ferus noted

"Yeah, but my… I daresay wife controls Mandalore" Obi-Wan referred to Satine

"Wife!? Wow! Things have changed in the Jedi Order!" Ferus exclaimed

"Yes, Master Yoda has dropped the Attachments and Possession Rule, now, the New Jedi Code was made specifically to prevent the same failures that happened with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano" Obi-Wan recounted

"I understand Anakin's ways, but who's Ahsoka?" Ferus asked

"Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi Padawan, now Unofficial Sith Apprentice to Darth Vader" Cheeto spoke up

"I still don't understand" Ferus admitted

"Me and Satine will talk about this, we both knew Ahsoka more than the rest of you" Obi-Wan told the rest of the Jedi

Satine cleared her throat and drank a glass of water before telling the no-so-much of a tragedy of Ahsoka Tano

"Ahsoka Tano was a former Jedi Padawan, she became a Padawan at a late age considered 'too old', by other Jedi" Satine started

"Hmm… too old to be a Jedi, now I know why this 'Ahsoka' turned to the the Dark Side" Ferus smirked

"Ahsoka was put in the Jedi Temple at age four, a bit before the Invasion Of Naboo, the battle where my master died" Obi-Wan paused there

"Anyway, Ahsoka was a youngling for a decade until Yoda sent her to a young Jedi Knight" Cheeto continued

"Who?" Ferus asked

"Former Knight, Anakin Skywalker" Charrs identified

Ferus was surprised, but he calmed down after realising that Anakin's ways must've gotten into Ahsoka, then he calmed down completely and the others continued their story, from being a Padawan in Christophsis, to stopping a Geonosian Droid Factory, helping Mandalore, a part which Satine liked best, so she told that part of the story. Obi-Wan then explained the rest, like her leave from the Jedi Order, a part where Ferus was crying at for some reason. Anakin's emotional calm being broken and so, that event was one of the reasons Anakin is now Vader. Then, Obi-Wan saddened a lot as he explained the events that turned Ahsoka to the dark side.

Ferus now rejoined the Jedi Order and the Jedi Council was recreated, this time, Obi-Wan ruled it, not Mace Windu, nor Yoda. Ferus swore that he will find more Jedi.

**That's over! Well, tomorrows break day, and the event tomorrow got cancelled, wow. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE LAST OF THE JEDI: THE DARK WARNING_**


	9. The Last of the Jedi: The Dark Warning

Chapter 9

**This version of the Legends Book will be completely different… and shorter, due to the alterations made in this fan fiction.**

Mandalore, the lush planet was still full of greenery that Obi-Wan recently revived, so the planet was stronger in the force than it ever would be without it's current leader. Part of the Palace was a Jedi Temple in disguise. Obi-Wan, Trever and Ferus were planning to rescue Jedi while touring the Galaxy. Recently, they learnt that a Jedi was hiding in the Crystal Caves of Ilum.

Obi-Wan originally wanted to bring Luke Skywalker to that mission, to build his lightsaber. But Satine told that Luke was 'Too Young'. Obi-Wan went ahead and gone to Ilum with Ferus. Obi-Wan and Ferus walked through the caves as they experienced some visions. Obi-Wan saw Luke getting tortured and Ferus saw Vader taunting him.

"Who… are you?" Ferus asked and saw that it was a man

"Garen?" Obi-Wan asked

"Who wants to know? My friend" Garen told his old friend

Obi-Wan patted Garen's shoulder and vice versa.

"Why are you here?" Garen asked

"I'm here to rescue you" Obi-Wan answered

"Great. Obi-Wan rescuing me, I'll probably never heard the end of it" Garen groaned and two of the rescuers chuckled

"We didn't think any other Jedi had survived." Garen confessed

"We?" Ferus asked

"Fy-Tor-Ana. She came here, too... but she was going to make it back to Coruscant, see what had happened to the Temple, and come back for me. She never... made it back." Garen identified

Suddenly, they heard a terrible noise, a howl of agony. And then the air was filled with horrible cries. Garen identified them as Gorgodons.

Ferus dashed back through the cave to the opening. He put his eye to the slit.

Stormtroopers with flechette launchers and flame projectors were systematically destroying the gorgodon nest. The creatures fought back ferociously, but Ferus could see that they were only minutes away from defeat. They fought to protect their shelters, but Ferus saw how the stormtroopers were aiming fragmentation grenades at the boulders and outlying walls to create a shower of debris outside the cave entrance. Even as he watched, a large boulder fell directly in front of him, wiping out his view and sending a cloud of pulverised stone into the cave. Coughing, he backed up.

They knew he was here. They were cutting off his exit. He would have to go out the front of the cave now.

He hurried back to Garen. "We have to leave through the front. They'll be waiting there for us, I'm sure." Ferus fumbled at his utility belt. He took out a flask of water and a protein pellet. "Can you swallow this'?"

But Garen merely looked at it. He turned his gaze to Ferus, and Ferus saw resignation there.

"You must go. I came here to be with the Force, to rest with the visions of my ancestors. The Living Force is too weak in me now." He struggled to extract his lightsaber from his belt. He handed it to Ferus. "It needs new crystals. I saw you find yours - the blue ones. Put them in. It's yours now."

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "We need you! I… I… We can retrain you in the ways of the Force, by we, I mean that more Jedi survived!"

"More Jedi?" Garen asked

"Yes!" The Mandalorian Duke answered "I have synthetic crystals! Put them in to YOUR lightsaber and come with me!"

"Fine" Garen realised what Obi-Wan was trying to say, if there was someone who could retrain them, it was Yoda

Obi-Wan gave Ferus a crystal-less lightsaber that Ferus put the crystal he found on, and then they all activated their lightsabers. Three Blue and one Yellow.

They all fought the stormtroopers. There were not too many troopers for one Jedi, and also, with Obi-Wan, a seasoned Jedi Master and a protein pill given Garen, they were unstoppable and killed the troopers quicker than one Jedi could have alone.

They watched them for a moment, trying to figure out their plan. And then they knew what it was.

Behind the troops, a Merr-Sonn Mobile Grenade Mortar was angling into position. It was capable of firing a total of one hundred grenades every second or so, with storage of more hundreds of grenades that could be reloaded through a tube. Operated by two stormtroopers on a repulsorlift sled, it could accelerate fast and rise up in the air to thirty meters. In short, it was highly manoeuvrable, a deadly killing machine.

Obi-Wan quickly reacted and destroyed the machine, creating a giant explosion for them to retreat. They all came back to the ship and Obi-Wan took off.

"Ironic, as a child I really liked flying, now" Obi-Wan stopped there

"You hate flying, I think it's Anakin" Ferus wondered aloud as the ship went for hyperspace

For a trip from Mandalore, it took a one hour. When they got home, they were greeted by Satine and Luke. Obi-Wan and Ferus told the entire story to Garen and all was good.

**I decided that next chapter will be placed when Luke is a teenager, no Episode IV yet! Preferably during the time of Star Wars Rebels. So, it's 5 BBY next chapter. This chapter was in 17 BBY, for marking.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire Across the Galaxy

Chapter 10

**I decided I'd split two events into one chapter, so one part will be Padmé's birth to the child she was pregnant with back in Chapter 3, and then, years later, you know.**

**Oh yeah! I put an inside joke on Chapter 3, which was a reference to a future story of the Canon Universe. Yeah, the guy with the orange lightsaber that escaped, that was none other than Adenan Kornen! Sorry for spoilers**

_17 BBY_

Darth Vader, was walking around the hospital, apparently, only a few minutes ago, his wife, Lady Naberrie of Naboo, or Padmé as known by some, had labour, she was going to give birth to her child, which was an extra pair of twins. Vader actually used the dark side of the force so Padmé would give twins again, not just a girl like originally

Vader and Padmé decided the names would be Anna Skywalker for the girl and the boy, Maxwell Skywalker. Padmé was actually calm when she learned that she would have twins again, and the reason was that she knew that later in life, Luke and Leia wouldn't see Padmé and Vader as their parents, they would see their parents as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kenobi and Bail Organa, Breha Organa. That was the list, respectively.

Padmé gave another ear piercing scream as her bottom parts (This is a K+ fan fiction, so I can't give full detail) were being stretched again and the second baby came out of her womb

"They're so cute" Vader commented

"Anna has your eyes" Padmé noted

Anna Skywalker, was going to be a blond haired girl with blue eyes, unless she was really corrupted. Maxwell, was going to be a brown haired boy with brown eyes, also, unless corrupted. Vader held the babies for a while until they had their midi-chlorian check, for normal babies, Force Sensitive Babies were executed by the Empire, which Vader decided will not do when he becomes Emperor with Cyrin as his second in command. Vader went back to reality when a sheet was handed to him.

It seemed that Maxwell and Anna had less force power than their older siblings, but they were still powerful.

Luke had 26,700 midi-chlorians, 1,000 less than his father

Leia had 24,440 midi-chlorians, 20,000 more than her mother

Maxwell had 23,700 midi-chlorians, 3,000 less than Luke

and finally

Anna had 22,440 midi-chlorians, 2,000 less than Leia

All of the birth children of Vader and Padmé had at least more midi-chlorians than Yoda, due to their parent's high force sensitivity for both of their force kinds.

_Years Later, 5 BBY_

Luke-Wan Kenobi, Luke discarded the 'Skywalker' name from his full name when his father, Obi-Wan Kenobi told him the truth of Anakin Skywalker, his apparent father.

Luke always hated his birth father, but he came to accept Leia as his birth sister. Though their relationship wasn't necessarily the one a brother and sister should have, they still were just friends.

Luke, Venku Skirata and Leia became immediate friends due to their parents being friends now they were 14 year olds, 15 in Venku's case.

Now, Luke, Leia and Venku were playing laser tag at the courtyard of Obi-Wan's palace

"Ha! You missed!" Luke teased when he dodged a laser from Leia

"Oh! I'll get you next time!" Leia swung her fist in a fake anger

"I'm sure you will" Venku commented

"Kids! It's time for lunch!" A female voice called, it was Satine

Luke, Leia and Venku ran towards the table, where there was food, and the three kid's parents were there, Obi-Wan had signs of greying, but not too much. Obi-Wan still had his auburn hair, but there were a few grey streaks. Satine was similar with her blonde hair. All of the adults there had signs of greying, but not too much.

They all talked at the dining room when Obi-Wan had a contact, it was from a droid named C1-10P. Obi-Wan went to another room, took on his cloak and voice disguise.

"This is Fulcrum, who is this?" Obi-Wan asked

C1-10P rumbled something, it was none other than Chopper, from the Rebels in the Lothal System. Obi-Wan and Chopper talked a bit, and Obi-Wan decided that he'd take a few people with him. Obi-Wan went back to the table, finished his food, then wanted to talk privately with his son

"Yes, Father?" Luke asked

"I want you to come with me" Obi-Wan ordered softly

"Ok" Luke obeyed

"I will give you a few minutes to pack, then come back to the throne room" Obi-Wan instructed and then went to the throne room and sat on his throne "Pack your battle kit, I mean"

Luke ran to his room, it had light blue walls, a few pictures of Jedi from the Jedi Order before Order 66, even a picture of Revan was hanging there. Luke packed everything he might need, his DC-71 High-Class Energy Saving Blaster and he put on his Jedi Armour. He attached a grappling hook extension to his blaster and attached the blaster to his utility belt.

Luke's Jedi Armour was his father's Clone Wars Armour, but black instead of white. Luke went back to the throne room, fully packed.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed

"I know you have been on diplomatic missions before, with aggressive negotiations, but this is going to be your first battle, you have to be careful" Obi-Wan briefed and Luke got excited

"I'm going to go to a Jedi Mission!" Luke breathed

"Yes, We are going to a space battle, we will need to help some Rebels from the Lothal System" Obi-Wan told Luke

"The Lothal System" Luke parroted

"They are doing a mission in the Mustafar System, but they need reinforcements"

"What type of reinforcements?"

"For a space battle. Luke, I don't think your blaster will be able to dodge Sith again" Obi-Wan warned and paused

Everyone knew of Luke's deadly duel against Darth Cyrin that happened only one day after his fourteenth birthday.

Flashback

Luke and Ferus were taking some Jedi younglings to build their lightsabers, they were only two years younger than Luke, 12 years old to be exact. Luke's birthday happened, and they wanted him to have the gift of seeing Ilum. The younglings were about to go into the Crystal Caves on Ilum, the same place Ferus found Garen. Then, and then, they heard rumbling. Ferus told Luke and the younglings to stay back. They all obeyed and stormtroopers came in.

Ferus fought off most of the troopers, Luke helped. All the stormtroopers were shot at, eviscarated or knocked out and stabbed. Then, a woman with a cloak came in. She looked up a bit, it was Darth Cyrin.

"Now, even Luke, you stay back!" Ferus ordered

"Yes, Master Olin!" Luke knew that Sith were dangerous

Ferus and Cyrin duelled for a while, they both couldn't get advantages, but then, Cyrin used force lightning and disarmed Olin, he got knocked out. Cyrin walked forward. Luke was very scared, the fear couldn't be described. Luke then walked backward, and saw his reflection.

"I must be brave" Luke mumbled and turned to the younglings "Stay back! All of you! I'll take her!"

Luke then held his blaster and shot it, Cyrin deflected it

"Ha! Is that all you got, just a blaster!?" Cyrin taunted

"No, I have something more powerful" Luke noted, and gathered all the energy he needed, and then did a strong Force Push which pushed Cyrin almost outside

Luke then fired a few more shots, Cyrin deflected them all. Cyrin then force pushed Luke when he shot another laser to Cyrin, it missed because he was pushed and then, it hit Cyrin's hand, who released her shoto in agony.

"Aaaah! You will pay!" Cyrin screamed

"You got distracted" Luke noted as he force pulled Cyrin's shoto to himself

Luke used the basic Form V training he got from other Jedi. He quickly switched to other forms he knew, like Form III,IV and V. He was disarmed quickly due to a lack of training, Luke took his blaster from the ground and started shooting again, but this time, he hit Cyrin on the light with the hard nozzle and stabbed her other leg with a spike part on the blaster.

Luke did a small cheer when Cyrin spoke

"Well, I am impressed, you are good, for a pathetic boy!" Cyrin taunted and did a force wave, that made all the younglings and Luke unconscious

Cyrin escaped and then, Obi-Wan came and treated to a wounded Luke

End Flashback

"Despite that you didn't come with too many wounds, your blaster might be worthless against Sith, so I want to give you this" Obi-Wan handed Luke a cylindrical object

"What's this?" Luke stupidly asked

"A lightsaber" Obi-Wan looked at Luke like it was obvious, which it was "Belonged to the Sith Darth Maul, I replaced the two red crystals with a blue and green crystal, making a turquoise shade.

Luke activated the lightsaber, it's light followed wherever Luke swung it

"Jedi were prominent during the time of the Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire" Obi-Wan sadly recounted

"And that's why we need to help the Rebels" Luke mentioned

"Correct, my son, come on!" Obi-Wan ordered as they both walked to a ship

All of Obi-Wan's transports left to meet Chopper, which they did, Obi-Wan decided that they would ride the Ghost. They arrived and shot most of the enemy TIE Fighters, since the Inquisitor's TIE and the custom painted one was part of the Lothal Rebels. The two TIES docked and they all departed to the orbit of the Lothal System.

"I welcome you, my friend" A hologram welcomed

"I met him, I think he said he was part of the… Spice Runners" Kanan Jarrus recounted

"That is Senator Bail Organa" A Green Twi'lek named Hera corrected as they went in and saw the empty corridor, and someone came down

"Master Kenobi!" Kanan surprisedly breathed

"Yes it's me, and I was Fulcrum" Obi-Wan said

"Wait… you are the one I saw in this Hologram" Ezra Bridger mentioned

"Do you mean the Order 66 message?" Obi-Wan asked and got a nod from Ezra "Yes"

"What happens now?" Ezra asked

"I don't know" A voice said, a man with blonde hair, handsome blue eyes and black Jedi Armour came up "I am Luke Kenobi, son of Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Master… you?" Kanan's voice failed him

"Detachment leads to the Dark Side, so the Jedi changed rules" Obi-Wan noted

"What?" Kanan asked

"Yes, we did, I am a Jedi Padawan, to my own father now. Age 14" Luke mentioned

"My age is 14 too" Ezra exclaimed

So, they all came back to Mandalore, and Luke introduced Ezra to Leia and Venku, and vice versa. Then, the Rebels went to Lothal. Obi-Wan suggested that Luke goes to Lothal with them, which he accepted.

**So yes, I put Legends and Canon together. This move I just did leads to a on hold till the first episode of Star Wars Rebels Season 2, so after that, it'll be every Monday, sorry. ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**


	11. Announcement: Rewrite

**Yup, the chapter name says it all, this story is going to be rewritten, soon. The rewrite will be written after I complete Yoda's Reformations. It's going to be called the same name as this story since when the rewrite is going to be posted, I will delete this story. Sorry guys, but I have a writer's block and I will go aback to the original plans for this story in my rewrite**


End file.
